


Rudo Amor

by bushidobunny, HawkizeFanfiction



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushidobunny/pseuds/bushidobunny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkizeFanfiction/pseuds/HawkizeFanfiction
Summary: Dib and Zim get saucy after a long day out.





	Rudo Amor

It had been a long day, and finally, Dib and Zim had arrived home to rest. Not only did Dib manage to crash-land the voot cruiser-- _ somehow-- _ Zim teased him about it relentlessly the whole way home.

 

Dropping his bag onto the ground and tugging off his jacket, Dib stretched tall, cracking his spine all the way up. Zim made his way around him, removing his own coat.

 

Zim smiled softly, wrapping his arms around his mate's shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. With a low purr the Irken asked softly, "You know that Zim loves you, yes?" 

 

Dib smiled down at Zim, slipping his arms around Zim's lower back. "I do. And I love you, too," he responded with a gentle kiss to the top of the Irken’s head.

 

"Good. Zim needs your love.  _ All of it _ ." With a chuckle Zim jumped up, wrapping his legs around Dib's midsection and clung to him, peppering his face with kisses.

 

Dib laughed, almost a giggle were it not for the depth of his voice, allowing the kisses all over him and tucking his arms under Zim's legs to hold him up. The tiny alien was extraordinarily easy for him to lift and hold. "Of course you do. You  _ need _ the attention," he cooed, adjusting so he could place his own kisses all over Zim's jaw and neck. It was a rare, but welcome change of pace when Zim would get this affectionate.

 

Zim laughed loudly, shifting his head to allow Dib to kiss him. He smirked softly and replied, "Yes, I do. Without the attention I will  _ quite literally  _ explode."

 

"I wouldn't doubt it. We don't want that, do we?" Dib asked with a grin, giving the Irken a gentle nip to his jaw. "I don't know what I'd do with myself."

 

Zim purred softly at the nip but did pull away enough afterward to look his mate in the face.  The Irken brought a hand up, running it through Dib's cropped, yet still poofy hair and mused, "We won't ever have to find out. I will be by your side. Always."

 

Dib nodded, letting Zim run his long fingers through his hair. "I'm glad. I'll always be there for you, as well." He loved looking down into Zim's eyes, seeing how they changed and shifted shades. They were fascinating.  _ He  _ was fascinating.

 

Zim cocked a brow curiously at the way Dib was looking at him. He chittered softly, his antennae coming forward, vibrating gently against Dib's face and hair as he tried to sort out the human's reason for pupil dilation and increased blood flow in his cheeks.

"Is Dib-Stink sick? Why do you look at Zim like this?"

Dib's cheeks only deepened in their reddening when Zim brought attention to his shift in mood. "Just--you. Your eyes. They're beautiful. You're beautiful." He wasn't sure how well the term 'fascinating' would go over. "I just--keep learning new things about you all the time. And I love that." He tightened his grip on his mate.

 

"I mean," he started with a chuckle before nuzzling his cheek affectionately against the other, "You are aware that I am one of the most evolutionarily developed predators in the known universe, yes?"

 

"I know you are. You've proven that to me on a number of occasions," Dib chuckled back, smirking against Zim's skin. "But beautiful and terrifying are not mutually exclusive."

 

The Irken chittered happily and gave a nod, "Zim _ is _ terrifying, is he not?"

 

"You are. Very," Dib grinned widely, "And I'm shaking in my boots!" He shook his legs slightly, making it appear as though he were unbalanced.

 

Zim clung a little tighter and laughed, "Yes, fear is a good look on you, Stink." He leaned a little closer and whispered, "But between you and I - you have very little to fear from me. Zim enjoys that you do not fear him much anymore."

 

Dib's grin softened slightly. He stopped his fake-shaking, carrying Zim over to the couch and plopping down on it with his mate in his lap. "I never feared you, space boy. Not really."

 

Zim cocked his head to the side curiously as they sat and he adjusted himself to straddle the human comfortably, "Never?"

 

The Irken hummed softly before adding. "Zim feared  _ you _ . At first. I thought if anyone was ever to truly defeat me, it would be you." Another chuckle, "And I suppose in a way--you did. That is, you stopped me from wanting to destroy Earth."

 

Dib tugged Zim close into him, giving a gentle nuzzle to the top of his head between his antennae, feeling them brush gently against him. He pulled back, not wanting to cause feelings he wasn’t sure Zim wanted right now. "Okay. Not never. A few of our fights got pretty intense there, between elementary and high skool. You had me pretty good once. I’ve been scared of you  _ in the moment _ ."

 

Zim nuzzled back and chuckled, "We had some battles worthy of remembrance. But you always held your own and kept me on my toes. It was  _ exhilarating _ ." He pulled back again, smiling a sharp toothed grin at his mate, "Zim likes being partners better though."

 

"It was," Dib mused, looking up to the ceiling thoughtfully. "I like being partners better, too. But I do miss the rush, you know? The adrenaline of it. And fighting for something I thought mattered. I mean, it doesn't. I feel differently now," he accentuated the point with a kiss to Zim's cheek, "And I get to fight  _ for _ you now."

 

With a chuckle the Irken mused, "I am sure we will find someone to fight at some point. I do not imagine our domestic bliss will equate to a peaceful existence."

 

"I doubt that very much. I think we would get bored way too fast," Dib smirked. "I'm kind of excited about the space pirates concept. I'm--really looking forward to travelling space with you."

 

"We will be amazing space pirates. Hopefully successful ones as well," Zim leaned forward stealing a kiss from the human before agreeing, "I cannot wait to show Dib the universe."

 

"We'll be very successful with our powers combined," Dib winked, kissing his Irken mate back before pulling back, expression softening slightly. "There's so much to see. So much I've wanted to explore and discover.

 

"Some of it really sucks. Not everything is amazing," Zim stated with a chuckle. "But the parts that kind of suck is where the adventure is."

 

"Well, sounds a lot like Earth, doesn't it? This planet is going to the dogs, anyway. I'll be happy to be out of here for sure," the human shrugged, sliding his hands up and down Zim's back, next to his PAK.

 

"Earth is awful. Just terrible. But I am glad that I found my way here. Even it it was an mistake that I came to be here."

 

"Mistake, fate, whatever you want to call it. I am so, so happy you're here, and that we met. There's so much I want to make up to you."

 

"You have nothing to make up to Zim," he replied quickly and with conviction. "Dib is a good mate."

 

Dib shrugged, taking the compliment. "Well, if you say so. I love you."

 

"I  _ do _ say so." Zim ducked forward to kiss and bite at the human's throat again and echoed, "I love you."

 

Dib flinched slightly at the bite, lips curling at the small amount of pain--but it really didn't bother him. "We're going to do amazing things together, you and I."

 

"Mmmhmm," Zim agreed, his mouth still full of his mate's skin. He sucked on Dib's throat happily, releasing the suction with a loud popping sound before adding with a chuckle, "The universe has no idea what is in store for it. Our names will go down in history, my dearest, Dib."

 

Dib twisted his head slightly, giving Zim more access to his throat. Always the same side. Always the same spot. He'd be marked there for the rest of his life, he was sure of it. "Will they? I'd like to believe that, for sure."

 

"Believe it." At the turn of Dib's head Zim sunk his teeth into the usual spot on his neck, his teeth hitting the exact same mark and reopening the wound. Even if Zim left it alone and let it heal properly there would be scar tissue there. But he could not manage to leave it alone. There was some sort of primal rush he felt when he marked Dib. Especially when his mate turned his head and his hormones practically begged him to do it.

 

He licked up the small amount of the human's blood, purring at the taste of him on his tongue.

 

Dib let out a slow, soft huff, inhaling through his teeth at the pain as Zim bit the same damn spot hard enough to draw blood. Instinctually, his fingers pressed into Zim's hips, tugging him a little bit closer, his heart rate rising to the actions of his mate and shivering into the friction.

 

When Dib grabbed his hips and pulled him close Zim shifted mischievously against him, rolling his hips slightly and letting out a soft purr against the human's throat. He pressed his lips against the spot on Dib's neck, kissing it gently and letting his warm breath soothe it, all the while pressing himself against the boy.

 

Dib swallowed thickly, absently, letting his eyes slip closed and his head fall back into the couch. Whenever Zim did this, it was like he lost control of himself a little--he didn't know how to move--it was all just automatic. Dib let out a soft growl when Zim shifted against him, grasping the fabric around Zim's hips in his fingers. "Mmmh..." he opened one eye slowly to glance down at Zim, licking his lips.

 

Zim pulled away from Dib's neck, looking him in the face as he rolled his hips against him again, his smirk becoming more pronounced every second. After just a moment he let his hand drag along Dib's shoulders and chest, finally coming to rest on the hem of his shirt. He eased it up slightly and asked with a raised brow, "Would Dib-mate help Zim remove this shirt?"

 

Dib arched slightly into the contact of Zim's hand sliding down his chest, shifting his own hips against Zim. He was definitely far too warm now, his skin flushing and his black jeans feeling slightly too tight. "Of course," he murmured, his voice more hoarse than he meant for it to be. He removed his hands from his mate, tugging his shirt off over his head from the back of his collar.

 

Zim chuckled lightly as Dib tugged the shirt over his head. When it was removed he straightened his back once again, eyes raking over the sight of his bare chested mate. The Irken took a bit more time removing his own shirt, slipping his hands beneath the fabric and sliding it over his head slowly and with purpose. He offered a soft grin and he ran his fingertips along Dib's bare chest once again, "Dib-stink looked warm."

Dib smirked down at Zim as well, watching as he teasingly removed the article, finally sliding his hands up and down Zim's now-revealed skin, humming softly at the softness of it. Zim's skin was nice and cool, almost always, and felt wonderful and smooth against Dib's rough hands. "I was, very much so," he muttered, dipping down to press his lips into Zim's neck, letting a growl rumble its way into his love's throat.

 

Zim let his lead tilt backwards, chirping happily as Dib's lips made contact with his skin. Only Dib could bring such undignified sounds from him. And he loved it. After just a moment of indulgence the Irken slipped off of the human's lap, instead kneeling on the ground in front of the couch. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Dib's stomach while his fingers began to toy with the button of the boy's jeans. "Would Dib be more comfortable without these as well?"

 

Dib let out a small whine at the sudden loss of contact, both eyes snapping open to peer down at Zim. His mouth dropped open at the sight--Zim kneeling on the floor between his legs, nimble fingers pawing at the fastening on his pants, and his skin flushed bright. "Y-yeah. I would," he murmured, absently digging his fingers into the fabric of the couch to either side of him.

 

"I thought you might say that," Zim said with a grin before unfastening the pants and tugging them gently off of his mate, leaving him in his underpants, but otherwise completely naked. When he had tossed the pants into their laundry basket he let his hands roam along Dib's thighs, slipping barely under the hem of the remaining garment. "You look better without pants on, anyway."

 

Dib smirked slightly awkwardly down at Zim, letting one of his hands slide up to meet one of Zim's before sliding down and up to his shoulder, grazing the pad of his thumb along his jaw. "Don't look so coy down there," he muttered with a soft chuckle, his voice quieter than he'd intended it to be. The heat radiating off him was palpable.

 

Zim flashed a wide smile at the accusation, chittering softly at the feeling of Dib's fingers on his jaw. He lifted his chin at the contact, his eyes closing at the pleasure of the touch.

 

His claws subconsciously dug into the flesh of his mate's thighs, not hard enough to actually hurt Dib - but they were still quite sharp, each hand alternating the movement as he kneaded at the boy.

 

Dib let his head fall back onto the back of the couch, his jaw dropping open again and eyes fluttering closed. He had always been a fan of a bit of pain--sometimes more--so the kneading of Zim's claws did nothing but arouse him further. He continued to stroke along the Irken's jaw and under his chin, pressing callused fingers in slightly. "Mmh. Zim," he whined.

 

Zim purred softly as Dib increased the pressure of his fingers under his chin, loving the scratching of his chin far more than he would ever admit out loud, but the smile on his face made his appreciation perfectly clear.

 

At the sound of his name Zim's claws dug in just a little harder, but only for a moment. After just a beat he turned his head to prevent Dib from giving any further scratches and chastised playfully, "Hey, I was in the middle of something important, Dib. You know that is an unfair move."

 

"What's an unfair move?" Dib asked in response, arching slightly at the increased pressure of claws, turning his head forward just enough that he could look down the bridge of his nose at his mate, moving his hand away from Zim's jaw and, with a mischievous smirk of his own, teasingly trailed his hand up.

 

Zim would know he was going for a velvety-soft antenna; that's what he wanted. Zim would either accept the touch, or give something back in return. It was really a win-win.

 

Zim let out a soft chuckle turning his head toward Dib's hand. He nuzzled against the fingers for just a moment before looking back at the human, "You know what you did."

 

He made no further move to stop Dib from grabbing his antennae but did add with another playful laugh, "Zim was intending on putting your genitalia in his mouth. But it would appear that Dib has other plans."

 

Dib laughed joyfully, his face flushing at the very  _ medical _ language his love used. While he definitely wanted that, he knew there was no rush. They had all the time in the world, and Dib wanted to take it.

 

"I know, and I do," he muttered, gently sliding his fingers up along the underside of the antenna, making his way halfway up the length before dropping his thumb gingerly on top. The pressure was slight, and he was always gentle--he didn't know how much would be too much, and didn't want to go past limits by testing them.

 

"Sometimes," his voice was just above a whisper, "I like making you squirm."

 

The feeling of the human's fingers on his antennae made a fierce shiver run along his spine and made the Irken arch toward his mate on pure impulse. His eyes almost instantly shifted to a lighter pink and he chittered loudly.

 

Zim took a shuddering breath and managed to say through clenched teeth, "Zim does  _ not _ squirm."

 

"No?" Dib asked, in a fluid motion sliding his fingers back down the soft stalk, all the way to the base where he slid them back up again, right to the pointed, flat tip. "I think you might," he said, watching Zim's eyes closely as he slid his other hand up to mirror the movement on his other antenna. "At least, I'm sure I can  _ make you _ ." 

 

With that, Dib dropped the pressure significantly as he slid his fingertips back down, very slowly, just a ghost of a touch.

 

There was very little that Zim could do to stop himself from quite literally squirming once Dib had not one but both of his antennae in his hands. Zim's grip shifted from the human's thighs instead to his hips which he gripped loosely.

 

As Dib stroked his antennae the Irken purred loudly, his jaw dropping and his segmented tongue lolling out of his mouth between his sharp teeth.

 

Dib grinned widely down at Zim: he finally had him speechless, or at least unable to _ talk _ . While his mate purred and chittered at his touch, and gripped onto his hips, he slowly leaned forward.

 

Doing so, he gently tugged one of the antenna toward him, being sure not to work against any resistances, and slid his tongue up from base to tip, watching Zim closely. He could feel the antennae vibrating lightly beneath his touch.

 

Zim was never prepared for the sensation of Dib licking his antennae, no matter how many times it happened or how much warning he had beforehand.  From the moment that Dib's tongue came into contact with the feeler it was as if his every nerve had an electric current coursing through it. His arms gave out and he practically collapsed against his mate. The Irken's toes curled and his purring reached such an intensity that it caused his entire chest to rumble and vibrate.

 

Dib practically growled against the feeler in his mouth, curling his tongue as he slid his mouth back down the appendage, breathing hotly through his mouth as he did so, keeping some attention with his hand on the other so as to avoid making the poor Irken feel too unbalanced.

 

It was always fascinating to him. Whenever his mouth came into contact, he expected the saliva to sting and he moved with the utmost caution. However, the touch instead seemed to keep his mate just before his peak, hovering at the edge of orgasm--at least, he's not managed to bring him all the way yet. He wasn't sure he wanted to, but found he wasn't quite done exploring.

 

Zim was struggling and failing to maintain any semblance of decency or control. Not that he had to, he knew that Dib loved it when he was able to dissolve the Irken into a pathetic, mewling mess. Especially when he could see Zim trying to maintain his composure.

 

He clung to his lover the best he could as he arched his back upward and most certainly squirmed against the human. Through his chittering and purring sounds the smaller male managed to whine the boy's name softly, pleading with him for more.

 

Dib couldn't help but grin when he realized he had succeeded in achieving  _ exactly _ the response he wanted. Zim was melting beneath his touch, mewling and chittering and making those delectable kitten-like noises. He moaned again, sliding his fingers up the underside of the right antenna, and sliding his tongue up along the top of the other.

 

It was always a pleasure to watch Zim like this, and as much as he wanted to continue, his boxer-briefs had even become too constrictive. "Zim," he rumbled, suckling delicately on the tip of the feeler before pulling his mouth back.

 

When Dib had finally finished his game of teasing Zim's antennae the Irken could barely lift his own weight with his arms. They shook beneath him slightly but he was able to look up at his mate, his eyes startlingly pink as he chittered at the human.

 

He blinked a few times, a bit of the crimson starting to creep into the depths of his eyes, he smiled softly and chastised, "That was cheating, love."

 

Dib grinned down at Zim, revelling in the shifting colour of his eyes and his weakened stature. It was rare that Dib allowed himself to feel powerful with Zim, often preferring the latter.

 

"All's fair in love and war, babe," Dib winked.

 

Zim returned the smug look, now that he had his mental faculties mostly functioning again he slid his hands against the skin of Dib's thighs. He raised a brow and slipped his fingers into the elastic band of his underwear, easing them off of his lover's hips, slowly.

 

"And is it war between us then, Dib-Mate?"

 

Dib licked his lips and swallowed thickly, allowing Zim to remove his bottoms, adjusting his hips slightly to help him do so. His legs instinctively opened slightly to give Zim more room.

 

"I'd say it is," he said with a cocky smirk and a wink.

 

Zim shifted his hands to be able to wrap them around his mate's girth, keeping his gaze locked upward as his almost snake like tongue ran along the underside of the muscle. He closed his eyes. Humming softly as he took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently.

 

It did not last, however. After just a moment he released the suction with a soft popping sound and looked back at his mate with mischievous curiosity, "Who is winning?"

 

Dib gasped when Zim's hands circled his member, keeping his eyes wide and locked on his mate's actions. The tongue was slick, and felt incredible against him, and he let out a deep moan, clenching his hands into the couch as Zim took the tip into his mouth.

 

He whined when Zim pulled away, but not before inhaling sharply at the sensation of sudden lack of suction. He grinned slightly, weakly. "Still me so far, I'd say."

 

Zim began moving his hands in deft strokes along the human's shaft, chuckling softly as he mused, "From my perspective, it seems that Zim is the one winning,” he paused, “I am getting everything I want, afterall," he added with a grin before dipping his head back down between the boy's legs and taking him into his mouth. The Irken let his tongue curl around Dib, sliding against him as he moved his head in time with the movement of his hands.

 

Dib released a rumbling groan when Zim took him again, his head rolling back and eyes closing momentarily at the pleasure. His hand found its way to a delicate shoulder, which he gripped in an attempt to regain some control.

 

He turned his head forward again, reopening his eyes to watch Zim's skilled movements in awe. It was an incredible sight. His body quivered at the combined motions of tongue, hands, and mouth,and he moaned again.

 

The Irken purred softly around the muscle in his mouth at the feeling of Dib's hand on his shoulder and the sound of the human's pleasure. He loved the way that his mate came undone at his every touch. While he may have been in a more submissive position than his lover at the moment, the truth of the matter was that he was the one in control and he loved the feeling of power that he held over the boy.

 

Zim took as much of him into his mouth as he could, drawing back slowly, his gaze focused upward. As he moved, pressing his tongue into the sensitive underside of the human's shaft and working his hands along the length he was nearly smirking in smug satisfaction.

 

Dib was well aware of the fact that Zim was the one in control, now. He felt as though he had no power over his movements; he gripped Zim's shoulder a little more roughly, a groan rumbling through his chest and up his throat that he couldn't restrain.

 

He could feel the tightness of the back of Zim's throat around the tip of his member, could feel the purr up the length of him, as if vibrating against every nerve, and gasped with the pressure of Zim's slick tongue.

 

Dib arched his back into the sensations. Unable to keep watching, his eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck, Zim," he growled, his voice husky as he, quite unconsciously, gripped the back of his head and lifted his hips, thrusting further into his mouth.

 

The sight of his mate unable to even keep his eyes open made him feel perfectly vindicated for his earlier weakness simply knowing that he could do the same to Dib. Zim's smirk and glee only lasted for a few moments, the human's hand in the back of his head gave him just a beat of warning before Dib thrust harshly into his mouth.

 

The Irken shut his eyes tightly against the intrusion, focusing on keeping his jaw open as to not snap his wickedly sharp teeth shut around his mate. The pressure lasted only a moment and after the thrust he pulled away quickly, catching his breath and eyeing his lover viciously for the sneak attack, his firm grip on the boy's member almost threatening.

 

At the sudden lack of feeling around his manhood, aside from the tight grasp of a firm hand, Dib's head snapped back forward again and his eyes opened. "F-fuck," he hissed, blinking a few times down at his mate.

 

Before Zim pulled back, he'd have been a few good thrusts away from climax, and was almost grateful for both that and the tight grip once his heart rate settled. At Zim's expression, he tugged his lip into his mouth and bit it soundly. "Ah  _ f-fuck _ . Sorry," he murmured, cheeks flushing, not just with arousal.

 

Zim cocked an unamused brow at the human, but could not hide the smile that tugged at his lips, which clearly illustrated that he was not truly angry. He resumed the rhythmic stroking of his mate's member and cooed softly, "You  _ should _ be sorry, Stink."

 

After his small reprimand the Irken leaned forward again, taking Dib back into his mouth, far deeper than he had before, giving the boy a bit if what his body had made clear he wanted. He bobbed his head quickly, taking the human deep into his throat, all the while his tongue encircling and teasing the muscle.

 

Head falling back into the back of the couch, Dib groaned again when his mate resumed pleasuring him. He kept his hands firm on the back of Zim's head and his shoulder, but made sure not to push this time, made sure not to thrust his hips, as desperately as he wanted to.

 

Slowly, Dib reached up with one hand and removed his glasses, dropping them onto the couch before muffling his sounds with his hand and arching his back.  _ Christ, how did he get so good at this?  _ The things that Irken tongue could do, all while taking him deep, hand and mouth…

 

"Zim," he found himself managing to whine, "Aaah... Y-you're--Oh fuck you're incredible~" He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, and he also wasn't sure if Zim would be willing to complete him with his mouth. "God, Zim, I'm--" was all he could offer.

  
  


His lover's desperate mantra of longing for him only encouraged the Irken's movements. He had been programmed since his activation to serve his Tallest, to fulfill their every whim. Dib was now his Tallest and Zim could smell the desire and need rolling off of him in waves. Zim wanted nothing more than to give the boy everything that he wanted, to earn the adoration that Dib so willingly gave to him.

 

He took the human as deeply into his mouth as he could manage, increasing the speed of his strokes along the base of Dib's shaft. As he moved his antennae were perked, listening to the boy's every reaction so that he could adjust to precisely the rhythm that his lover needed.

 

Dib's breathing now consisted of hot, fast pants against the palm of his hand, which did little to quell the noises he was making. He wasn't able to control the volume of the animalistic moans he released. His grip on his mate tightened. His heart was pounding and only a single clear thought could be articulated: More.

 

He was outrageously warm. He held back as long as he could, wanting to prolong the feeling, wanted to be deep in Zim's throat as long as possible--was Zim holding his breath, how could he do this, his stamina is incredible, god, fuck, more--when suddenly, his mind wiped clean and euphoria flooding his veins, he climaxed. His orgasm sent his body quivering from head to toes, goosebumps prickling along his skin. The hand on Zim's shoulder squeezed slightly, holding the Irken still as he arched his back and thrust a final time, gasping soundlessly.

 

Zim could sense the hormones peaking within his mate, giving him just a moment or two of warning before the boy climaxed. The warm, sticky liquid filled his mouth, the acrid taste of it causing the Irken to pull away with a most displeased look on his face. He was left with a bit of a dilemma of what to do now, and after only just a second he chose to spit the entire mouthful directly onto Dib's abdomen.

 

Zim brought up a hand, wiping his mouth with the pad of his thumb. His antenna were curled slightly at the ends, a typical reaction after having tasted anything he disapproved of, but his expression was soft as he climbed onto the couch next to his mate and rested his legs in the human's lap and asked, "Is Tallest-Dib satisfied?"

 

Dib let out a weak noise when Zim pulled back, his body tingling. He settled in the euphoria for a few moments before everything--excluding his vision--started to come back into focus.

 

He lowered his had from his mouth slowly, opening his eyes and turning to his mate, taking one of the Irken's hands. "Absolutely.  _ Good lord _ , Zim. That was amazing."

 

When Dib reached for his hand Zim laced his fingers into his mate's and pulled the human's hand into his lap here he could examine the tattoos that adorned his caramel colored skin. At the boy's words the Irken flashed him a smug grin.

 

"Of course it was amazing. Because Zim is  _ amazing _ ," he cooed softly. He picked up the glasses which Dib had cast aside earlier and placed them gently back onto the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

 

With a roll of his eyes and a smirk, Dib settled his right arm on the back of the couch and let Zim examine the tattoos on his left. He didn't have a favourite, per se, excluding the defective logo between his shoulder blades and up the back of his neck. However, the anatomical accuracy of the bones and tendons on his forearm gave him great joy, and made him equally proud of his tattoo artist.

 

"I'd say, though, I still have some work to do for you," Dib winked, letting his right arm slide from the couch to graze along Zim's jaw once his vision had been returned.

 

Zim chittered softly at the contact to his jaw, lifting his chin slightly to accommodate the touch. The way that Dib looked at him, the sly wink and the suggestion in his voice made the Irken flush, the bright pink striking in contrast to his normal emerald green.

 

He did not shy away, however, instead he grinned at his mate and asked almost innocently, "And what does Dib-Stink want to do for Zim?"

 

Dib grinned widely down at his mate, adjusting himself to lean forward, grasping Zim's jaw firmly to pull him close as well and into a deep, fervent kiss. His mouth opened, tongue slipped between their lips and into Zim's mouth, desperate to feel that tongue against him as well.

 

Zim never hissed at the contact of saliva to his skin, mouth, or antennae--at least not in pain. Perhaps he could reciprocate? He wasn't sure what the effect of his mouth around Zim's own member would be. How safe was it to find out?

 

Dib slipped the tips of his fingers on his other hand into the waistband of Zim's form-fitting shorts. He very much enjoyed Zim's style at home--almost always in as little clothing but always vibrant, fun, and form-fitting. Thankfully, Zim was lithe and light, and was able to tug the gament off easily, casting a chuckling glance at the words written along the ass of them.

 

"That depends. What do you want, oh great and powerful Zim?" Dib purred as he pulled back from the heated kiss, breathing the words into the base of one of Zim's sensitive feelers.

 

As Dib pressed forward, sealing their lips in that heated kiss, Zim obliged him generously.  The Irken slipped his tongue into the human's mouth, letting it slip and slide against his mate's far less graceful one. He brought one hand up to grip a lock of the boy's hair tightly as he tasted him.

 

Zim purred deeply as Dib relieved him of his shorts, tossing them haphazardly to the ground. He felt a shiver run along his spine as he found himself completely naked, both from the slight chill in the air and from his own anticipation.

 

The Irken whined softly as Dib pulled away but at his question he smirked, lifting his chin to look up at the boy and suggested, "Zim has always liked the way you look on your knees, Dib-human."

 

Dib grinned at Zim's suggestion. With a small nod, he leaned forward and gave a long lick to one of the sensitive antenna before sliding down to his knees on the floor, adjusting Zim as he did so and spreading his legs.

 

Dib cast his eyes from his lover's member to his face, licking his lips as he did so. "Is this what you wanted?" he asked sweetly, grazing the tips of his fingers gently and slowly up his inner thighs, leaning down to do the same with teasing kisses and gentle nips.

 

Zim chirped at the lick to his antennae and continued to chitter softly as his mate adjusted himself on the floor beneath him, adjusting him into the position he wanted. Usually he was not one to be told what to do, but in this instance, he did not mind the gentle physical prompts.

 

The Irken planted his heels on the edge of the couch, spreading his legs as wide as they could comfortably go. He felt the slightest twinges of self-conscious nervousness as he allowed himself to be fully, and lewdly, displayed for the boy. He leaned forward, showing off his flexibility in order to grab ahold of the human's chin between his thumb and forefinger as he licked along his jaw and earlobe possessively. Before pulling away and leaning back smugly against the couch he offered the human a heated whisper, "That is exactly where you belong, My Tallest."

 

With a flush rising into his cheeks, Dib absently adjusted his glasses. Whenever Zim looked at him like that--sly and possessive--he could immediately feel the heat and desire returning, pushing away any waves of anxiety or nervousness he felt.

 

Leaning forward, Dib wrapped one hand around Zim's thigh, hooking onto him just below his hip. His other hand reached forward, and he grasped Zim's member gently. He took this moment to really examine how it felt in his hand; smooth and slick, flexible, and very much like his tongue--he gave a gentle stroke of his hand, unsure of the amount of pressure the other wanted. He'd have to go off vocal queues.

 

Dib leaned forward, looking up at Zim. He hoped he looked the way he wanted down here, what he knew Zim liked--submissive. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and, still looking up at his mate, slid slowly from base to tip, hoping it wouldn't burn.

 

Dib was entirely correct in his assessment of what Zim liked. Zim adored when the human submitted to him, he loved the way that he felt when Dib gave into him completely.  To see the Protector of Earth grovelling before him, flushed with desire and wanting nothing more than to serve him in any way that he wanted - it made him feel powerful.

 

The Irken purred softly when his mate wrapped his hand around him but that was nothing compared to the feeling of Dib's tongue on him. Zim's eyes fluttered at the sensation- warm, wet and just enough of a sting to send shivers along his spine. His toes gripped the edge of the couch firmly and he let his head loll back, purring deep in his chest.

 

Dib couldn't help but grin at Zim's reaction. It was the only assurance he needed. His saliva didn't cause any discomfort. Adjusting  himself slightly, he took all of Zim in his mouth and beginning to bob his head in a steady rhythm.

 

The boy also couldn't help but release an enamoured groan into Zim's member, closing his eyes briefly before looking back up to his mate, wanting to see every reaction.

 

Zim was not prepared to be fully engulfed so suddenly in Dib's mouth. The motion made him gasp, his head jerking upright as he looked down at his mate. The surprised gasp morphed quickly into a rumbling purr, he subconsciously attempted to buck upward but was held firmly in place by the human's hand on his hip, which was probably for the best.

 

Zim's eyes were heavily lidded but focused unerringly on the actions of his mate, shining amaranth in the low lighting. He brought one hand up to grasp the boy's hair, dragging his claws lightly against his scalp as he made a fist of the raven colored locks. Through his mating calls the Irken managed to breathe, "Oh... Irk..."

 

Dib moaned in response to Zim's reaction and the claws against his scalp, squeezing Zim's hip in his other hand once his hair was grasped tightly. He continued his motions, speeding up just slightly and working his hand steadily at the base.

 

The entire time he watched his love, wanting to grin but opting for a purr of his own instead. Dib watched Zim closely: slowly--relaxing his throat as much as possible--he moved his hand out of the way to take him deeper, swallowing around his slick member before pulling away almost completely, dragging his tongue again from base to tip. He was a little too curious as to how much teasing Zim would let him get away with.

 

Zim's chittering became higher pitched and more frantic as Dib sped up his motions and stroked his member in time.   He groaned as his mate took more of him into his mouth, sheathing him entirely. The noise he made when Dib pulled away, exposing him to the cold air, was far less pleased - a low growl.

 

He looked down at his mate with a raised brow, flexing his fingers to scratch Dib's scalp again, a litter harder than he had before. A smirk pulled at his lips as Dib's tongue ran along the length of him, but the growl was still audible beneath his words, "Mmm. Having fun, Dib-thing?"

 

Dib grinned in return to Zim's smirk and questioning, and could hear the dissatisfied tone in his voice. In response, he offered a few firm pumps of his hand, his saliva having helped to lubricate Zim's already-slick member.

 

"Are you?" Dib asked, his voice teasing as he leaned down, licking along the tip in time with the pumps of his hand before deepthroating him again and resuming his motions, mischievous eyes still turned up to his mate.

 

He wanted to hear Zim growl more. He was already hard again--and they both new that a little fear and intimidation only heightened the human's desire.

 

Zim had been prepared to offer a witty retort, but when Dib began stroking him and took him once again into his mouth the Irken could only moan, biting down on his lower lip to try to stifle the sound as his head fell back against the couch once again.

 

He grinned wickedly and gave the hair in his hand a sharp tug, forcing himself as deep as he could manage into the human's mouth. The feeling of it was delectable, the control he felt over his mate was intoxicating, plus Zim was never one to not get his payback.

 

Dib tried to gasp when Zim pushed himself deeper into his mouth, but was unable to. His eyes clenched shut and started to water. He couldn't hold his breath quite as well as the Irken could. He gagged and swallowed thickly around the member now plunged into his throat.

 

After a few moments, Dib resisted against Zim's hand and pulled back, coughing, looking up at Zim weakly. His eyeliner had smeared under his eyes and started to drip down his cheeks, which were flushed red.

 

When Dib tried to pull away Zim let him go willingly, though if he had wanted to, the Irken knew that he could have held the human in place. He maintained his amused grin and looked down at his mate as the boy sputtered and coughed from the sudden intrusion.

Zim adjusted his hand as Dib returned his gaze and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away some of the tears and makeup on the human's cheek, the salt water hissing against his skin for just a moment. He did not flinch at the sting but instead he cooed down at the boy, repeating his mate's earlier words, "Ah. _ Fuck _ \- sorry."

 

Dib laughed weakly, coughing a few more times before adjusting himself. "I get it, I deserved that," he chuckled, grasping Zim's member again.

 

"I'm going to assume you want me to continue," he winked, before leaning down and giving Zim exactly what he wanted, much like he had done earlier. He took Zim fully in his mouth, and down his throat, again cutting off his own airflow--but this time expectantly.

 

The feeling of his mate down his throat was unexpected, but he didn't have anything to compare it to. When Dib could feel himself beginning to gag for air, he pulled back just enough that he could breathe and resumed a steady, and faster, rhythm with both his mouth and hand.

 

As Dib laughed Zim gave him a smug nod in way of a response to his assessment.  He did not have time to formulate much of a response before Dib dipped back down and swallowed the length of him, leaving Zim a mewling mess completely at the human's mercy.

 

The rhythm that his mate set was pleasurable in a way that was almost excruciating.  The alien's body tensed as pressure built within him, one of his feet slipping from its perch on the edge of the couch. When he felt himself approaching the brink he managed to warn vaguely through his chittering, "F-fuck... Dib..."

 

Dib felt a deep sense of satisfaction at the movements and moans coming from his mate, and more so at his desperate whining. Dib continued his rhythm for a few moments longer, the familiar, acidic-cinnamon sugar tang settled on the back of his tongue and he pulled back with a firm lick, continuing the motions with just his hand, looking up at his mate and grinning, his other hand still firm around his hip and giving a squeeze.

 

Zim's mouth fell open as Dib licked along his shaft once more and continued stroking the length of him. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he purred deeply. The pressure built in him steadily and Zim had to force his eyes shut as it came to a crescendo, pink tinted cum spilling from his member.

 

His orgasm washed over him in waves, the sensation seeming to reach every nerve in his body. After a few moments he was able to open his eyes enough to take in the smug look on his mate's face. He offered his own lewd smirk back and reached out to trace the boy's jaw with a single claw.

Dib glanced down at the mess now covering his hand, but turned into Zim's hand with a soft satisfied sound, licking his lips as he removed his hand from him and held it out of the way.

 

"Did that meet your expectations?" he asked, unwrapping his hand from around Zim's hip and teasing his fingers along soft green thighs and pink scars, leaning down to brush his lips after the touch of his fingers. "Perhaps we could take this to bed?" he asked, unsure if Zim would be satisfied for the night or not--personally, he was ready for round two.

 

Zim purred contentedly as Dib kissed at his thighs. At the questions the Irken sat up straighter, looking down at his mate with a pleased grin, "It exceeded my expectations, Stink."

 

He then slipped off of the couch and into Dib's lap, ducking forward to kiss and bite at the human's throat as he cooed with a chuckle, "Oh? Does the Dib-thing need more of Zim's amazing self?"

 

The Irken wrapped his legs around the boy's waist and licked along his jaw before adding with a purr, "Take me to bed, Love."

 

Dib hummed as Zim slipped off the couch and into his lap, leaning into the lick of his jaw. Adjusting himself and wrapping his arms around his love, he lifted the other easily. Once Zim was in his arms, however, he had a different idea.

 

"Actually, I have another idea," he murmured into Zim's throat, kissing and nipping at his skin as he walked them to the nearest blank wall, pushing Zim against it; not gently, but not enough to hurt him.

 

Shifting slightly, Dib made sure he had enough of a hold on Zim with one hand, trusting that Zim had enough leg-strength to keep himself locked around Dib's hips. With his free hand, he lifted one of Zim's by the wrist and locked him firmly against the wall, grinning.

 

Zim chuckled as he was lifted and tilted his head to give the human access to his neck, softly purring at the feeling of Dib's lips and teeth on him. His antenna perked curiously when Dib voiced that he had a new plan, but it did not take him long to figure out exactly what his mate had in mind.

 

He arched his brow as his wrist was pinned against the wall and returned the boy's grin. He leaned his head forward enough to catch Dib's lips in a kiss. As he pulled away he dragged his teeth gently along Dib's lower lip. He let his head fall back against the wall before asking with a wicked grin, "It seems that you have caught me, human. I am at your mercy. What will Dib-thing do with Zim now?"

 

"Caught you, I have," Dib crooned, rolling his hips against Zim, releasing a heated moan at the friction. All the times he'd wanted to capture Zim--once he'd stopped wanting to dissect him, he'd wanted to do a great many other things, none of which ever came to fruition. “I’m gonna make you  _ mine _ .”

Dib bit into Zim's collarbone, immediately soothing the mark with his lips and tongue. Once he'd moved himself into the position he wanted, he let Zim slip just slightly down as he took his mate, a deep, rumbling groan escaping his chest.

 

He could almost feel the tightness of him through his entire body, and his grip tightened instinctively around Zim's wrist. "F-fuck," he murmured, using all of his self-control to not immediately start taking Zim hard and deep.

 

Zim flushed at the way that Dib looked at him, possessive and hungry. While he loved being in a position of dominance above the boy, truthfully it was power plays between the two of them, the constant ebb and flow of dominance and submission that really made his blood boil.

 

He let out a moan when Dib bit into him, marking him, purring softly as he kissed the wound in aftercare. The Irken relaxed his body as his mate lowered him onto the human's hard member. He  rolled his hips to match the boy's movement and moaned loudly as Dib took him.

 

Dib looked to his mate's face for his responses, and seeing the flush in his cheeks and the near-sparkle of his eyes, now incredibly pink, and the look of his freckles in the low lighting caused a possessive shiver to run down his spine.

 

Dib took Zim almost fully, wanting to save a little something if his love needed more, but did begin working into a steady rhythm: excruciatingly slow, which was just as much torture for himself, but he wanted to hear Zim ask, or beg, for more. Harder, deeper faster--whatever the Irken wanted, Dib would give to him.

 

He continued to nip along Zim's collar and freckled shoulder, up his neck, hand squeezing his wrist, the fingers of his other hand pressing into Zim's skin as he held him in place, groaning deeply.

 

Zim moaned and mewled as Dib nibbled at him and began steadily thrusting into him. Each roll of the human's hips drove him deeper into the Irken, regardless of the human's restraint.

 

The Irken would have never guessed how enjoyable being on the receiving end of this act would be but he had found that the feeling of being taken by his human partner was exhilarating. Almost as pleasurable as pinning Dib and giving in kind.

 

Zim wrapped his arm that was not pinned around his mate, digging his claws into the boy's shoulder as Dib moved. The boy hit a particularly sweet spot inside him, causing the Irken to yelp in lascivious delight. Zim threw his head back, purring loudly as he urged, "Fuck- harder, Dib"

 

Dib's eyes snapped wide open at Zim's delightful yelp and urging request. It was all the assurance he needed. Although his eyes were wide, his brow was furrowed and he was almost blinded by his desire for the small-figured alien under his grasp against the wall. He did as he was told, and while he kept his positioning the same to continue hitting that sweet spot within his love, his thrusts were harder, faster, and as deep as his love's body would allow.

 

"F-fuck, Zim," he growled against Zim's throat, loving the feeling of Zim's claws breaking through the skin on his shoulder, and adoring being the one in control for once. While he knew that, if Zim so desired, the Irken could have him flat on his stomach on the floor in a heartbeat, the semblance of control and power was all he needed. His teeth connected once again with skin, collarbone, chewed fingernails digging into thigh, hand firm on the wrist against the wall.

 

He felt postively animalistic fucking Zim hard against the wall, feeling as though he was taking what was his, what had always belonged to him. Despite the natural lubricants of the Irken, he was still tight, almost suffocating, and the friction only helped elicit more carnal growls from the human. 'Fuck- harder, Dib' were the only words echoing through his head, and he could hardly tell if the sounds he was hearing from Zim were part of that repetitious memory or happening in the moment.

 

The truth of the matter was that Zim was not repeating those words. From the moment that Dib began thrusting into him full force the Irken had been unable to say anything beyond half formed curse words that managed to break through his high pitched chitters.

 

He clung to Dib desperately but the grip he held with his legs began to go slack as he was relentlessly fucked. He had to rely on the support of the human and the wall to keep him in place. As Dib bit him roughly, he could feel himself reaching the brink of his endurance once again, precum dripping steadily from his hardened member with each thrust the boy drove home.

 

Zim could barely draw breath from the intensity of his lover's enthusiasm, when was able to it was ragged and sharp. Each breath he managed only served to fuel his mating cries that filled the air.

 

Dib growled into Zim's skin as he felt the quickened pulse of his lover beneath his mouth, his body tensing and legs losing their grip, and the precum dripping down his belly from their closeness. He knew he was sweating slightly from his thrusts and the strain of keeping Zim suspended from the soft hisses against Zim's skin. Fortunately, Zim didn't seem to notice or care, so neither did he.

 

"I love you," Dib managed to croon, feeling himself beginning to reach his own peak as heat flooded his abdomen and cast white light behind his eyes. With a bit of a sadistic smirk, pulling away from Zim's collar and dropping his arm from the wall to roughly grasp Zim's jaw, he tilted his mate's head back against the wall and stared down into his eyes--he adjusted his grip on Zim's thigh to hold him in place and pulled out almost completely, panting heatedly down at Zim.

 

The only warning he gave was a deepening of his smirk and a crook of his head before he took Zim again, fast and deep, releasing a low groan as he pressed into his prostate, eyes slipping almost closed. He pressed their foreheads together, leaning in to kiss Zim passionately, nipping at his lip, Zim's sugary saliva melding with his own as he pulled out again slowly and repeated his rough entrance. Fuck the neighbours, he thought, this was too much fun.

 

Zim tried to respond back to Dib's declaration of love but could only manage a series of inhuman chirps as the boy continued the feverish pace he had set for himself. He allowed his head to be forced upward, submitting to the will of the human and returning his look with his own half lidded gaze.

 

There was a dissatisfied whine as Dib pulled out of him. The feeling of emptiness did not last long, however. With only the moment of warning from the mischievous look Dib gave him, suddenly he was full once again. The direct hit to his prostate was enough to force the Irken over the edge, he climaxed with a shout of the boy's name just before Dib covered his mouth with that heated kiss. Zim returned the affection with gusto, mewling softly as Dib slipped out from within him again.

 

He had not been anticipating the second rough thrust but took it with another shout of pleasure. He clung to his mate, both hands digging into the human's shoulders as he pressed forward to continue kissing Dib as the boy moved within him. Each movement sent surges of pleasure through his body which was already spent and hypersensitive to the touch.

 

The human continued on with his motions after Zim came, slowly pulling out of the Irken almost completely before taking him roughly once again. His grasp was still firm around Zim's jaw, but he pulled back from the kiss to tilt his head back and pant heavily. He was almost there himself, but he was taking his time.

 

Dib loved the way Zim melted beneath him after orgasm, each move he made sending the alien mewling and chittering and grasping desperately at him. He could feel the trickles of blood down his back from Zim's claws, and even his weak human senses could smell and practically taste the waves of pleasure rolling off of the both of them. This room would smell like sex for days.

 

After a few more slow and purposefully rough thrusts, each one causing a delectable shout from the Irken, Dib couldn't hold himself back any longer--he took Zim hard and fast, rhythm completely forgotten as he brought himself to orgasm as well, climaxing inside of Zim with a low, rumbling groan and squeezing Zim tightly to his chest as he mostly stilled, his muscles quivering. Once he caught his breath, he slipped out from Zim but continued to hold him against the wall, not entirely willing to move--at least, not trusting himself to without falling over. He leaned forward, kissing Zim's cheek gently, followed by one to the bright pink hickey on Zim's collarbone, where he muttered, voice raspy, "Eso fue increíble, mi amor."

 

Zim clung to the boy, letting his mate use his body in any way he saw fit for his own satisfaction, returning every kiss and roll of his hips as effectively as his body could manage in his present state. He shouted in response to the suddenly rapid thrusting.

 

He practically collapsed against the boy when he came, letting the boy kiss him gently. When Dib spoke to him in that lustful tone, Spanish rolling off of his tongue fluidly, Zim tightened his grip ever so slightly. Dib's Spanish was a weakness for him, a weakness that he loved to have exploited. He grinned and returned the kiss to Dib's cheek and muttered back far less eloquently, "Te quiero con todo mi corazón."

 

Dib grinned against Zim's cheek, offering another gentle kiss before he decided it was time to move. He carried Zim over to the bed, settling the Irken down on it gently before climbing in next to him, not before grasping his lighter and cigarettes off the nightstand.

 

"I love you too, space boy," he murmured, his voice still slightly raw. They'd have to wash these sheets soon--and clean up about every other surface in this room before they went to bed, and Dib desperately needed a shower--but for now, he tugged Zim into the crook of his arm, holding him loosely as he lit his cigarette and took a long, satisfying drag.

 

Zim chuckled as he was carried across the room. He always felt so tiny in Dib's arms, especially since the boy could lift him and manhandle him with little to no effort on his part, as long as Zim was not fighting him. But he found that he did not mind it so much, not anymore.

 

The Irken snuggled close to the human on the bed, tugging one of their many blankets up to cover his own body. He did not cover Dib fully, knowing that his mate overheated easily. His face wrinkled slightly at the smell of the cigarette smoke, but it did not stop him from enjoying this afterglow.

 

Zim lifted a hand, twirling the smoke around his fingers lazily as he cooed back, "I love you too, Stink."

 

Dib glanced down at Zim and smiled, placing a kiss to the top of his head as he twirled the smoke in the air in between his fingers. "Good," he muttered, taking another deep drag on his cigarette, letting his head fall back into the pillows and his eyes slip mostly closed as his heartbeat settled and the cool air had a chance to prick goosebumbs into his skin.

 

"I'd like to do that more often," he said softly, opening one eye again to look down at the Irken on his chest.

 

The Irken hummed quietly at the comment, dropping his hand onto the boy's chest and he started tracing small circles on the skin with feather light pressure from his claws.

 

"Zim would not be opposed to being pinned against a wall again," he mused softly before adding with a chuckle, "Lo disfruté mucho."

 

Dib let out a soft sound of pleasure at the gentle strokes on his chest, inhaling deeply on his smoke before reaching over and putting it out in the ashtray on the nightstand, releasing a billow of smoke above their heads. "You're getting pretty good at that, luz de las estrellas," he murmured, kissing the top of Zim's head sleepily and continuing, still in Spanish, "Vamos a dormir. Podemos hablar de sexo por la mañana, si lo desea."

 

Zim chuckled as he settled onto Dib's chest, kissing the boy's skin softly. His PAK had already begun blinking as his body began to power down, regardless of this fact he argued playfully, "Zim is not even tired."

 

As if to punctuate the statement the Irken gave a wide, sharp toothed yawn.

 

Dib grinned down at his love, tugging him a little closer before reaching aside again, flicking off the lamp and plunging them into darkness. "Of course not, space boy. The mighty Zim needs no sleep," he muttered, unsure which of the two of them managed to fall asleep first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to check out our RP blogs featuring these characters, @dib-beast and @the-great-and-powerful-zim.


End file.
